vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin Story
The Original Sin Story (原罪物語 Genzai Monogatari), formerly known as The Original Sin series or 始まりの罪シリーズ( "First Sin/Crime series"), is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. This series is composed by eight songs, with four of them being album exclusive releases. The original trilogy was included in the album %E6%82%AA%E3%83%8E%E7%8E%8B%E5%9B%BD%E3%80%9CEvils_Kingdom%E3%80%9C which was released on December 22, 2010. Two mini-albums 原罪物語-第1幕- & 原罪物語-第2幕- were later released, containing exclusive information about the events behind it. The entire series was then released on 原罪物語 -完全版-. Background This series is strongly inspired by the Brothers Grimm's tale: "Hansel & Gretel" and in some aspect of the Book of Genesis, particularly the Original Sin and the Fall of Man. Set in the Magical Kingdom Levianta and in the deep woods of the fictional country Elphegort, this series is the beginning of mothy's complex storyline: The Evillious Chronicles and the prequel to the Seven Deadly Sins series. The series Trivia *In Moonlit Bear and Abandoned on a Moonlit Night, the main characters seem to become "moonstruck" in the obsolete meaning of the word. The Moon has a long association with insanity and irrationality, some philosophers such as Aristotle and Pliny the Elder argued that the full Moon induced insanity in susceptible individuals. Furthering its link with it, the words "loony" and "lunacy" derive from the latin word Luna (Moon). Interestingly, both songs have an association to the Moon in their titles. *The "little glass bottle" that appears in Moonlit Bear and Abandoned on a Moonlit Night seems to be a reference to the song Regret Message. The bottle is also mentioned in the song Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song appearing along the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, showing a deep link with the Kagamine's role through the The Evillious Chronicles. *About the song Moonlit Bear: **The song's name is intentionally in English. In a wordplay similar, the word "Bear" from the title can be interpreted as the animal species, or can be read as a verb synonymous to the word "carry", referring to the burden that the protagonist carries: The first crime/sin. **Eve's black cloaked attire resembles the stereotypical look of a witch. This is a reference to her end in the song Okizari Tsukiyosyou. **The song has some references to the Book of Genesis, particularly the Fall of Man. These references are: ***The name of the protagonist: Eve Moonlit, and her husband Adam Moonlit. Adam and Eve were the first people made by God. ***In Eve's warped vision both babies are seen as "Fruits", particularly apples. This is a common representation of the Forbidden Fruit which caused the Fall of Man. In this song, like in the biblical story, this "Fruit" is what causes the First Crime or Sin. *About the song Abandoned on a Moonlit Night: **Many people thought that the twins committed suicide due the last phrase: "Let's go meet our "real" mother and father". However, this was discarded with the debut of Chrono Story. *About the song Chrono Story: **Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. **The English PV on YouTube was featured on mothy's blog. **The other women that appears with Elluka Clockworker after the title's presentation are the alter-egos of the sorceress through The Evillious Chronicles, specifically Lukana Octo (pink haired woman) and Kayo Sudou (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Body Swap" which allows her change or merge with another individual, the details about it are unknown and are vaguely mentioned in the "Evils Kingdom"'s booklet. **The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Recollective Musicbox (she has been revealed to be the fiancee) ***Princess Sandwoman's GIFT (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Gumillia) *The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its novel version: "Closure of Yellow") ***Five the Pierrot (she is Number Seven, the Magician, under the name Hanne Lorre) ***Near the end of the PV appear the silhouettes of 4 women with rose accented chokers. They are four of the missing women who sing during "TheLunacy of Duke of Venomania". Those women are: ***Maylis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Belzenia's Empire. (MEIKO) ***Gumina Glassred, Age 21 , Aristocrat. (Gumi) ***Mikulia Greeonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) ***Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) ::Their appearance hints that they, in some way, carried some of the Sins along them to their respective countries triggering some of the later events of the Seven Deadly Sins series. See also Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 / Nanatsu no Daizai) Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) Documents in Evil Kingdoms(悪ノ王国 /Aku no Oukoku) CD booklet :Detailed information: The Evillious Chronicles Category:Song series Category:Evillious Chronicles series